There Goes The Neighborhood
by LaLainaJ
Summary: Caroline's got a high pressure job and her secret stress outlet? Webcam sex with a guy she's never met. They've been virtually getting together for weeks now and she likes him more than she'd ever expected to. A birthday gift for the lovely Angelikah and basically smut for smut's sake.


**Notes:** Back when I was doing the trope prompts it happened to be Angelikah's birthday and she requested one (54 Secret Relationship + 92 Kink). Since she's one of my very favourite people it's becoming a longer thing. **Fair warning: this is gonna be PWP with VERY little plot but hopefully fun! Will lean a little more D/S-ish than my usual smut. First chapter contains: webcam sex, use of toys, dirty talk and Klaus calling the shots.**

 **There Goes The Neighborhood**

"Come ooonnnn, Cupcake. I'll even buy the first round."

Caroline blinks at the offer, her apologetic expression wavering. It's a generous one - Kat's trying to convince her to hit a bar where the cheapest cocktail is still fifteen bucks – and Caroline knows her co-worker and sorta friend has been drooling over the fall lines. Treating Caroline will put a serious a dent in Kat's shoe fund. "I really can't tonight," Caroline says. "Maybe tomorrow?"

Kat's been lingering in the doorway and she casts a quick glance over her shoulder before walking farther into Caroline's office. She shuts the door behind her and Caroline braces herself because the calculating look on Kat's face rarely means good things. "You _always_ have plans on Friday. No matter how hellish the week, how much you deserve to self-medicate with hard liquor, you pass on drinks. Do you have a secret boyfriend or something?"

Caroline has a secret _something_ but she's not up to try to explain it. Mostly because she doesn't know _how_ to explain it.

Kat's not a girl who'll clutch her pearls and get judge-y about sex stuff but Caroline's still not willing to confess she's been having twice weekly webcam sex with a guy who's last name she doesn't even know. She's not ashamed, how can she be with their meetings have performed miracles for her stress levels? Some things should just stay private.

She tries dismissiveness first, "Katherine, come on. If I had a boyfriend I'd be yapping about it in the break room every lunch hour. Then maybe the guys would stop with the, 'Wanna work late and order a pizza?' wink wink nudge nudge bullshit."

The noise Kat makes is both disgusted and commiserating. She perches on the edge of Caroline's desk. "I'll give you that one. You'd think they'd have figured out that tactic's not going to work after the third or fourth spectacular failure but no."

Kat's taken to threatening bodily harm and she still gets offers so Caroline doesn't have much faith in their skeezier male coworker's hint-taking abilities.

Still, it's nice to gripe.

"Right?" Caroline exclaims. "It's been _three_ years. If I was going to let someone from work up my skirt it would have happened already." At the moment she and Kat are the only two women working on their floor. Hooking up with one of their coworkers would, in all likelihood, end in disaster and Caroline's not willing to deal with that drama – not when she can _taste_ a promotion, the kind that comes with the budget for an assistant.

Besides, she's tried dating guys in the same line of work and it never seems to go well. They always want to talk about the clients she's chasing, rumors about which big corporation is shopping for new representation. Caroline works her ass off, often pulls sixty plus hour work weeks, she wants to escape the office, not welcome it into her home.

Her last relationship had fizzled two years ago and she hasn't made it passed a handful of dates with one person since then. And, given how _satisfying_ her current arrangement is, she's stopped looking.

When Caroline glances at Kat she knows her attempt at distraction has failed. Kat's got her head tipped to the side, her lips twisted as she studies Caroline. It's a little scary, if Caroline's being honest. She's getting nervous, waiting, but all Kat says is, "Hmmm."

"Hmm, what?" Caroline asks, and immediately regrets it. She'd just shown weakness so, of course, Katherine Pierce smiles deviously.

She crosses her legs, tosses her hair behind her shoulder. She's deceptively casual, glancing at her glossy red nails, "I just realized that you've been remarkably… relaxed lately. That you tend to be nauseatingly cheerful on Monday mornings. Odd, considering how heavy your workload is."

Yep. Kat definitely smells blood in the water.

Katherine continues, "You say you don't have a secret boyfriend."

"I don't," Caroline mutters. "Haven't been out on a date in forever." Technically true. Her _dates_ with Klaus don't involve leaving her apartment.

Kat's gaze sharpens and she leans in, eyes fixed on Caroline's face, "So what's your secret? Fuck buddy? Or have you been spending major cash on objects that buzz?"

Caroline grips the arms of her chair, keeps herself still. Squirming under Kat's gleeful scrutiny isn't going to make this conversation go faster. She hopes offering a tidbit will get her off the hook. "The first one."

Again, she's getting technical.

There have been _plenty_ of toys that go buzz – they make getting off easier when one's involved in an arrangement that doesn't involve actual physical contact - but Klaus pays for those, has them delivered. He says he likes the process of it, selecting things and wondering how they'll look slick with her arousal, considering how fast he can talk her into an orgasm when she uses them.

She can't complain, his taste is excellent.

Caroline's only allowed to play with them when she has permission. Klaus is usually generous, just requests she film herself and send him the videos.

Doing so has become a nice little mid-week pick me up.

"What's his name?" Kat presses.

"You don't know him," Caroline replies. Although there's no way for her to know that for sure. Klaus is English but she's pretty sure he lives in America. If he doesn't he keeps some seriously weird hours because their Sunday morning play dates starts at 11 AM her time.

They've been spending longer and longer together as the weeks and months have passed. Klaus now occupies most of her Sunday. They've taken to breaking for lunch, bringing their laptops to their kitchens and chatting while they make food and eat it, and then going for another round.

Neither of them have brought up the change in their routine, broached what it means that they're having real conversations.

Caroline's been thinking that it means they should meet in person, to see if they have the kind of chemistry in real life that they do across the internet. If so… well, she'd be more than willing to do the things they've talked about, indulge in all the fantasies they spin to get each other off.

They're not all possible long distance. It's not like Caroline can spank herself.

"You don't know who I know," Katherine shoots back.

Kat's used to getting her way but this time she's going to be disappointed. Caroline's not going to budge. "True, but I'm not telling you his name."

Katherine takes a long moment, her dark eyes shrewd, like she's looking for a crack to exploit. When she throws up her hands and flounces out of the office Caroline knows she's won.

She'll just have to live without the free drink.

* * *

 **Caroline (5:47 PM):** _Just got home!_

There's a package sitting on her coffee table. Plain brown box, non-descript label, no distinct sounds to give a clue about its contents when it's shaken.

She begins to pull the pins out of her hair, discarding them one by one, keeping her phone in her free hand so she won't miss Klaus' reply.

 **Klaus (5:48 PM):** _Have you been patient, sweetheart?_

Caroline grins. Klaus is always quick to get back to her and she appreciates it. It's nice to think that he's as eager to get started as she is.

The temptation to rip into the packages as soon as they come is great. She's sure Klaus sometimes has them delivered on Monday just to torture her. He hadn't let her come for a whole week when she'd cracked and ripped one open without waiting for permission.

Frustrating but _totally_ worth it.

This one had only arrived yesterday and Caroline's been wondering about it. The box is larger than the deliveries from Klaus usually are. But, considering she's only had twenty four hours to think about it, she's managed to push her curiosity aside. With the system they've set up she never knows what's coming. Klaus knows her username at the online adult boutique she's been using for years. Caroline adds things to her wish list regularly and sometimes those objects are in the boxes. Sometimes Klaus surprises her.

Caroline snaps a picture of the still sealed box, sends it with her reply.

 **Caroline (5:49 PM):** _I'm an angel. Can I open it?_

 **Klaus (5:49 PM):** _Cheeky._

 **Caroline (5:50 PM):** _Can I open it? Please?_

His reply doesn't come instantly this time and Caroline shifts impatiently, practically vibrating with it, entirely focused on her phone.

Klaus' ability to engage her, to have her forget about her endless to do lists and get her out of her head, is why what they do has become so important to her.

He's the best part of her week.

She'd just been looking to get off the night she'd met Klaus on a message board. She'd been stressed, exhausted from work, and the idea of making herself pretty enough to go out and find someone to work out her tension with, of having to smile and laugh at (probably) stupid jokes, had just made her feel more tired.

Luckily, the internet had provided an ingenious solution.

She'd been searching for not-gross porn to watch, had found that amateur couples who actually seemed into each other or people masturbating usually worked best for her. Sometimes she'd find a blonde with roughly her body type and copy the movements while imagining it was her, that thousands of people around the world were watching her put on a show.

Caroline had considered actually doing it but, as of that night, hadn't actually managed to talk herself into it.

Solo videos of men worked too, if she put her earphones in and listened to the heavy breaths and rough groans, working a toy into herself in time with their strokes. One guy in particular had appealed to her, something about the way his abs flexed and his moans rasped. He'd had nice hands, long fingers, and a sure way of grasping his cock that she found mesmerizing. She'd clicked through all of his videos and had seen the little icon indicating he was online.

She'd opened a chat window, had very nearly chickened out of actually sending a message.

Four months later Caroline's really glad she'd been brave enough to reach out.

She'd had a couple pictures attached to her profile, of her wearing fairly racy lingerie (nothing that showed her face) along with some basic info, likes and dislikes. She hadn't been surprised when Klaus had replied, had been pleased when he hadn't immediately demanded something of her.

Caroline's experience with online hook ups had been hit and miss. The site she'd been on hadn't been selling candlelit dinners or long walks on the beach and she'd deleted tons of messages from men demanding she show them her tits. She and Klaus hadn't spent long on pleasantries before taking it to video but Caroline had appreciated the effort.

Call it a quirk but she'd always found it easier to get turned on if she knew her partner wasn't a _total_ moron.

Caroline had figured it would be a one and done kind of thing but she'd ended up really liking having a stranger watch her masturbate, liked him telling her what to do the second time even more. When she'd come twice she'd been a sweaty sated mess sprawled across her bed. Watching him stroke his cock and tell her, in excruciatingly specific detail, how much he'd like to bend her over and watch it sink into her pussy had sent another wave of heat through her. He'd somehow seen it, how turned on she was, had smiled and asked her if she had a toy she'd like to try this time.

Caroline had been rummaging through her nightstand drawer as soon as he'd finished speaking the words.

When he'd asked if she'd like to repeat the evening again sometime – his tone oddly formal considering they'd both been both naked and Caroline just finished moaning his name – she'd rattled off an email address, not one in any way connected to her real identity, of course, without any qualms.

A few emails back and forth and they'd worked out a plan.

They'd started off with just Friday nights and Caroline had found it the perfect balm to her weekly work grind. She'd broached the idea of adding another day about a month in and Klaus' agreement had been immediate. Her Friday nights and Sunday mornings (slash afternoons slash early evenings now) have been his ever since. Klaus gives her something to look forward to when she's slogging through reports, and something to remember fondly when she's hitting the snooze button and cursing Monday mornings.

 **Klaus (5:55 PM):** _Go ahead and open it, love. I want you to put on the garment I selected and text me a picture. Then make yourself dinner and have some water to drink. I'll see you in an hour?_

 **Caroline (5:55 PM):** _Okay. Where do you want me?_

 **Klaus (5:55 PM):** _Your bed. You have a new toy to play with so I think that will be the most comfortable. We'll need to work up to it. This one's… intense._

Caroline swallows hard, her thighs squeezing together. Klaus really knows how to build a girl's anticipation.

She grabs the scissors she'd left in the living room for this purpose and tears into the package. Only to be puzzled when she spies a box on top. "Toy mount," Caroline mutters, reading the text and digging it out. It's not too heavy, just large and she flips it over. "Ohhh," she says because the picture on the front clears up her confusion. It's of a woman, dressed in lingerie, a man behind her, kneeling over a curved black pillow thing. A wand vibrator is tucked into a slot in the pillow and strategically pointed.

Yeah, she can see how it'll be fun.

She unearths a new wand vibrator next – Caroline has one but it's on the loud side. This new one is definitely more expensive – sue her she's become a bit of a brand snob – sleek and rechargeable and also black. She rips it open immediately and plugs it in. Next comes a bottle of her preferred brand of lube. There's also a tissue wrapped package, a purple strap sticking out.

Caroline's amassed an excellent collection of slutty lingerie. She's sure Kat will be jealous if she ever finds out.

She tears the tissue away, finds that Klaus had selected a teddy this time. The front plunges to her waist, delicate ribbons crisscrossing the borders of the neckline. It's made of sheer fabric that blends into lace at the sides and down to the hips. The lace is fine, the whole thing soft, and Caroline can't wait to put it on.

She might even have a lipstick that matches.

* * *

Caroline's taken to cooking a big meal on Thursday, heating up leftovers and eating while she primps. She sends Klaus a photo once she's wriggled into the lingerie he'd sent, a shot where she's tracing the curve of her breast teasingly.

 **Klaus (6:12 PM):** _Careful, love. Only good girls get to come._

She sends him another of her dutifully drinking a glass of water with a straw, her lips painted purple.

 **Klaus (6:46 PM):** _You're beautiful, Caroline._

Just before seven she makes sure that the camera's positioned correctly. In the beginning she'd been paranoid, checking and double checking that nothing in the frame was too revealing of her place or person. Now she just makes sure Klaus can see the whole bed.

Caroline sets her laptop on one nightstand, arranges things she might need on the second and waits for Klaus to connect. He's prompt, clicking on right at 7 PM, a trait Caroline appreciates. She smiles at him, leaning closer and waving. "Hi! Just give me a sec," she taps a few keys, looping in the higher quality camera she's got placed at the end of the bed. She puts in the wireless earbuds. "Can you hear me now?" she jokes.

"Perfectly," comes Klaus' reply. "Hello, Caroline."

She hums, stretches her arms above her head, settling in to the stack of pillows she's got piled up behind her. "How are you?" she asks, turning so she can see him on her laptop's screen.

He's got the barest hint of stubble going, and he's shirtless though she can't see much just yet. "Better than I've been all week."

"Me too," Caroline agrees. Her fingers twitch but she keeps her hands where they are, splayed out across the bed.

Klaus licks his lips, his eyes going heavy lidded. "Are you ready?" he asks.

Caroline sighs, wriggling to get comfortable. "God, yes."

The anticipation has been killing her. She suspects that's by design, why the toys come early and why Klaus always contacts her a bit before they're set to meet. She's been thinking about him since she walked out of the office, wondering how this evening would go. She's already wet, had really wanted to touch herself when she'd been getting ready.

She takes a deep, shaky breath, focusing in his face on her laptop screen. She can see Klaus studying her, his desire plain, and her nipples begin to tighten, her steadily building arousal making her sensitive. Her legs shift restlessly, and Caroline bites her lip to keep from asking him to hurry up.

That will only make him slow down.

"Tell me how you feel," he murmurs.

She loves his voice like this, soft with just a hint of demand. "Hot," Caroline breathes. "Like I need to be touched."

"If I was there I'd bind you. Spread you out so I could take my time and appreciate how tempting you look covered in so little. Would you like that?"

He knows she would. They've played this game before. "Yes."

"I think I'd start by pushing the fabric that covers your lovely breasts aside. I saw some pretty clamps that would look stunning on your nipples while I was shopping. I almost bought them but we've never discussed it. Would you try something like that for me, Caroline? I've noticed that you don't mind a rough touch there."

She grips the sheets, gritting her teeth together, and nods, probably a touch frantically. He makes a soft noise, one of pleasure, and then he takes pity on her. "Touch your nipple for me now, love. Gently. Leave the lingerie. Get them hard."

Caroline obeys, ghosting her fingertips over the tip of her nipple, circling softly as it peaks. She switches to the other, using her nail and scraping over the satin of the teddy. Klaus murmurs his approval, "Good. Now, shimmy the straps down, let me see you." Caroline does, pulling her arms free and rolling the fabric down until her breasts are bare. "Sit up a bit. Lick your thumbs and use both hands."

She does as he's asked, cupping her breasts and rubbing her nipples until they're slick and aching. Her hips begin to move, shifting restlessly as she tugs at her breasts, the harder pulls leaving her body clenching. She squeezes them both, tight, arching up into the sensation, thinks she might enjoy the clamps Klaus mentioned. She watches Klaus watch her, takes in his parted lips and heated eyes. He smiles when he catches her, pushing his camera back a bit so she can see more of him. "Do you want more?" he asks.

"Please," Caroline says. She reaches a hand under her hair, piling it up on her pillow and away from her neck.

"Have you gotten that pretty scrap of fabric wet, love?"

She nods, can feel the lace sticking to her.

"Then we'd best take it off, hmm? Peel it away. Slow. Spread your legs wide so I can see." She's doing it even as he's speaking, eager. She can see his eyes follow her progress, the tiny twitches of his shoulders and chest that mean he's got his cock in his hand. She draws her knees up and sees Klaus inhale sharply. She can see a gleam of wetness when her folds part, presses her hand against her lower stomach to still the urge to reach down and stroke her clit.

"Good girl," he rasps. "You look incredible, Caroline. Rub your clit for me. Just for a moment. Stop when I tell you to."

She goes slow, knows he won't let her come so easily, so she just circles gently, sending little sparks of pleasure floating through her.

"That's enough now," Klaus says gently.

She swallows a moan, her head digging back into her pillow. Klaus makes a shushing noise, his tone turning soothing. "I know you want to touch yourself but I want you to be patient. You know it'll be better when we let it build."

She presses her lips tight against a protest, her hand curling into a fist. She knows where this is heading.

His voice is low, the slightest hint of hoarseness letting her know that he's just as turned on. "When I was buying the gifts I sent you I thought of you in my bed. It's a bit larger than yours. Has a metal frame. I imagined you kneeling on it, your hands tied together and tethered above your head. I'd set the toy in the mount and press it to your clit, stand back and see how long you could hold yourself back from coming."

Caroline snorts out a laugh, strangled and husky. She'd clicked through the toys settings earlier. "With that wand? Not very long."

She sees the quick flash of his teeth as he smiles, "I know. That's the fun of it, don't you think? We'd pretend it was a punishment when I worked a plug into your arse and turned you onto my lap. While you squirmed and I used my hand to turn your flesh from pretty porcelain to pink to red. I think I could make you come again quite easily after all that, that you'd be slick and sensitive when I pushed my fingers into your pussy and a little pressure on your clit would do it."

She's beginning to shake, sucking in air at a rapid rate. "That does sound like fun," Caroline admits.

She expects him to agree and then get on with it but Klaus stays silent and Caroline squints, trying to read the expression on his face. Klaus clears his throat, "Perhaps we should arrange to meet one of these days?"

Caroline grins, sagging back into her pillows, the ache between her thighs momentarily forgotten. Who knew happy could overpower horny? "Yeah," she laughs. "Yeah, we should definitely do that."

His apprehensiveness fades, his dimples carving deep into his cheeks as he returns her smile, "Yeah?"

"Hopefully I'm right and don't actually live in England because that would be a pain."

"Not for years. I moved to New York right after university."

Caroline's mouth falls open and she lunges for her laptop, tipping the screen back so she has a better view, "Are you serious? Where in New York?" He gives her a cross street and Caroline laughs again. "Huh. That's like three blocks from my office." In a particularly swanky area so he probably hadn't been bluffing when he said the gifts he'd been sending weren't any trouble. "I kinda want to say you should get your ass over here but I know I should make sure you're not a serial killer first. Will you email me your full name? Maybe your birthday though I kinda doubt there are _that_ many Klauses."

"Certainly, love."

"I'll send you my info too. It's the 21st century and women can totally be the ones making the skin suits these days."

He huffs out a laugh, "Perhaps we can meet for brunch on Sunday?"

And maul each other after, Caroline assumes. She flicks her eyes over to the nightstand, "I'll bring a big bag and your most recent gifts. Save the wand for meeting you in person. If things go well, we can maybe try the tying me up thing."

"It's a date. Why don't you select one of your other toys for tonight? I wouldn't want to leave you unsatisfied."

Caroline already knows which one she wants. She picks a small bullet vibe and a dildo that she thinks is roughly the size of Klaus' cock, something she's spent a fair amount of time thinking about. She smirks into the camera, running the length of blue silicone through her fist. "How 'bout this one?"

There's a hint of warning in Klaus tone' and it thrills her, "I said it was lady's choice, didn't I? Kneel. I want to watch you writhe on it."

"Can I think about sucking your cock while I do?" she asks sweetly. "Maybe we can do _that_ in person too."

The noise Klaus makes is harsh, "You'll pay for that, love. I'm going to hold you down and use my mouth until you're begging to come."

Caroline can't think of a better way to spend her Sunday.


End file.
